Fantasy Granted
by theonlykyla
Summary: Bella and Edward were virgins when they married. Both too timid to reveal their deepest fantasies to other. With the help of a "teacher" they come to realize they both wanted the same thing all along.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my hands tied to the corners of the headboard.

I was naked. My cock was hard. I felt warm all over.

The room was black with the exception of the small ray of moonlight streaming through a crack in the curtains.

I wasn't scared. But, I was confused.

What was going on?

Was I drugged?

I do feel groggy; but somehow, thoroughly sated.

I shifted and I felt a plug. In my ass.

Then, it hit me.

I knew where I was.

But, did she?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: The chapters will be short and sweet...there's going to be about 40 of them total, I think...I'm about to write ch30...**

**I'm only giving you 5 today, though...so enjoy!**

**All my love to Bnjwl...these are all for her...I 3 ya bb;) **

**Thanks go to my twifey, lvntwilight09, catastrophia and reyes139 for all their love and support on this new journey.**

**BUCKLE UP...it will be a fast one;)**

I started to panic a little.

I hadn't spoken to her about this. But if I was kidnapped or drugged, she had to know.

Or maybe she planned it. She is a little minx.

I heard voices.

Shit.

Do I pretend to still be out of it? Or stay wide awake?

I struggled against my bindings.

The force of my movements cause the plug to begin to...vibrate.

Oh fuck...my body...the sensations...and then I felt it...a cockring?

The voices were laughing and right outside the door.

I am naked. I am hard. There is a vibrating plug in my ass.

But, she is laughing. She knows I'm here.

What the fuck is going on I think to myself as an orgasm rips through my body.

The door opens as the stream spurts from my pulsing cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Simmer down, Kitkat...simmer down...deep breaths...fresh panties on stand by...ready...GO!**

Her eyes meet mine as I try to catch my breath.

I've never had such an intense feeling without a single touch.

She smiles, wickedly.

And then, I see _him_ behind her.

I panic.

This is his place.

She has to know.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

SHE KNOWS.

Panic surges through me while I am still high from my release.

They both laugh at my panicked expression.

"Relax," She said as she walked towards me.

She stopped at the side of the bed, pulled off her gown and climb up on the bed beside me.

"Let's have some fun." She whispered in my ear.

If it weren't for the panic risen-bile in my throat, I'd really be happy right now.

**A/n: TRUST ME, there is NO SLASH in this fic...yes, there is "man" in the room w/ them but he is their teacher...just sit back and enjoy...2 more ...coming soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: WOW...you guys really like some smutty stuff, huh?**

**I'm not going to give it away but yes, you will learn who "he" is and who is speaking and who "she" is...**

**I'm going to post one more after this one for tonight, then I'll post 10 tomorrow sporadically throughout the day.**

**The rest will be on Saturday. **

**Enjoy!**

She crawled on top of me and threw her head back in laughter.

"Are you surprised?" She asked before she licked up the side of my face.

"Terrified." I breathily replied.

"Good." She said before she bit my earlobe.

"How did you know?" I asked as my cock started to bob up and down.

That cockring was beginning to feel a little snug.

She laughed again.

Then, I saw him. He stood in the corner. He watched.

She ground down on my shaft.

"Attention on me." She pulled my jaw to force my eyes on her.

Her hands ran up and down my sides. She tweaked my nipples.

I arched in pleasure.

"Give in." She whispered.

So I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Last one for tonight...**

My body was not under my control.

She was in complete control of every action and reaction that I had.

She was dominating me.

Yes. I gave in. I surrendered.

The vibrating had started again.

I fought to keep my eyes open.

Her tits were in my face.

Her hot pussy ground down on my cock.

Her hands devoured my skin.

He moved to the side of the bed.

"Stop." His voice hard. Demanding.

My eyes snapped open.

She stilled above me.

The vibrating continued


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: It's the first one of the day...and buckle up...ride the tide, LOL!**

**I'm trying to respond to reviews. Please forgive me if I fail.**

**So many theories...so many questions...I promise, all will be revealed in time. A clue: The "teacher" is NOT Carlisle...sorry all you Daddy C lurvers;)**

**Enjoy!**

I fought against the movement my body wanted to make.

I was lost in a sea of sensations.

She rose to her knees.

She moved her position back to straddle over my thighs.

He nodded his approval.

The vibrating stopped.

"You will both do as I say." His voice was soft but full of authority.

We both nodded in understanding.

I wanted to cum right then and there.

His voice.

Her body.

That plug.

I was in heaven.

**See ya in a little bit;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"You will not touch, unless I say." He commanded.

"You will not cum, unless I say." He instructed.

"Your actions belong to me, for the night." He informed.

I shivered.

She straightened her back.

Her tits bounced slightly.

My cock twitched.

"Eyes on me." He told me as he grabbed my chin.

My cock twitched again.

He eyed my crotch.

He smiled.

I drooled.

She moaned.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I am not responsible for the ruined panties...JSYK...BUT, PANTY WARNINGS PANTY WARNINGS!**

***sighs* Enjoy!**

He brought his hands out from behind his back and palmed his own crotch.

I licked my lips.

She moaned again.

"Girl, on your knees." She followed his instructions.

"Lick, do not suck, his cock." She moved to grasp my cock.

He swatted her hand with a leather stick.

She pulled her hand back.

"Do not touch him. I said lick. Use your tongue, only." His voice was forceful.

She leaned forward, tongue out and licked a line up my raging hard-on.

I groaned at the contact.

His eyes snapped to mine.

I fought to keep mine open, once again.

"Keep your eyes on mine." His voice strong and in complete control of my body.

The vibrating started again.

I moaned as I arched into her tongue.

His eyes were on fire.

I was overcome with sensation again.


	9. Chapter 9

She hummed as she licked my dick.

Up and down, her tongue swirled around.

Around the tip, and I thrust up.

I wanted it in her mouth.

I wanted her to suck.

I arched my back, another release building up.

I begged with my eyes.

I couldn't hold on much longer.

The vibrations stopped.

I exhaled.

She groaned.

I watch him lick his lips.

I saw him pant a breath.

"Straddle him." He motioned to her.

She complied.

"Do not take him into your body."

She moaned, she whimpered.

"Up on your knees, place your nipple at his lips."

My eyes grew wide.

My mouth watered.

"Suck." He ordered.

I willingly did as he told me to.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: *pssst* probably one of my most fav ch's right here;)**

Her body moved closer to me, the further I sucked her into my mouth.

"Switch," he yelled.

I moaned, I lapped, I bit.

He pushed my head away from her tit.

"I said suck only." His rage flared across his face.

The vibrations started again.

I felt a leather strap across my thigh.

"Suck." He demanded as another swat of leather pelted my other thigh.

I did as he said, greedily, I sucked her nippled deep into my mouth.

She moaned. She arched into my mouth. I could feel her shake with need to release.

I hummed around her flesh. I was sure to leave a mark with the vaccumm with which I created.

"Stop." His voice sent a chill down my spine.

I released her. She was panting.

So was I. And my cock was throbbing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Go Pimp Momma...aka Sandy...**

**and if you aren't reading Kitkat681's Bed & Breakfast and Lvntwilight09 A Multitude of Sin...shame...run now...well after you read this update...**

**ENJOY!**

"Stand next to me, girl." He motioned to her.

She crawled off the bed and stood, hands behind her back.

He moved to release my right hand, then walked around to release my left.

"Do you understand why you are here?" He asked me as my eyes met his.

I nodded and then shook my head.

I mean, I knew. But, I didn't.

"She had a fantasy. Did you know that?" He asked as he studied my face.

I shook my head. "No." But I knew my eyes were wide in surprise as I turned to take her in.

She had a weak smile on her face.

"I suspect you had the one, am I right?" His voice was steady, controlled.

I nodded my head and grinned weakly, back at her.

Her eyes grew wide, shock evident on her face.

"It seems that you both need to learn a few things." A small laugh escaped his lips.

We both nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: still breathing...still with me...hold on tight...only 8 more to go for today;)**

"Both of you kneel at the edge of the bed." His voice was clear with a hint of excitement.

I knew he would be the best.

I had read everything I could about him.

About this place.

Pure erotica.

I'd never mentioned it to anyone.

Especially to her.

I loved her. I adored her.

I didn't think I could bring my unsavory, kinky thoughts to light, with her.

I didn't think she'd understand.

"You may make noise, but do not touch each other. Turn, face each other, hands by your side."

We both did as instructed. Our eyes bore into the others.

We were connected, like always. Her love for me shined bright. As I'm sure mine reflected the same.

I heard the swoosh before I felt the sting.

Leather, hard against my ass.

The vibrations started again.


	13. Chapter 13

I heard the swoosh again but this time it was her flesh that he struck.

I winced.

She was soft, delicate, mine.

I snapped my head in his direction.

Anger across my face.

He laughed. He nodded to her.

She was panting. Her eyes were on fire.

I heard the swoosh as the leather struck my tender flesh again.

Between her obvious arousal, the feel of the plug buzzing inside of me, and the depravity of the flogger, I was overwhelmed.

I fought to stay upright.

I wanted to touch her. Kiss her. Stroke her. Consume her.

The swoosh came down on her ass, again.

She licked her lips.

My cock was standing straight up. Weeping. Begging. Throbbing.

I had never been more turned on in my entire life.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Last chapter and this chapter...probably my favs...:)**

Her hands were in fists. She was fighting to stay upright as well.

"Move closer, but do not touch." His voice, mighty and forceful as it told us what to do.

We both moved minutely towards each other, careful to keep a small amount of space between us.

My eyes shifted between hers, her lips, her heaving breasts...the small sweat line breaking across her brow.

My own breathing was erratic. My skin was on fire. My cock was aching like I had never known before.

The vibrations stopped.

We both sighed.

We both eyed one another curiously.

We were both plugged.

She had a plug. IN. HER. ASS.

Oh holy hell.

My dick grew infinitely harder.

I wanted to fuck her.

I had never truly fucked her before.

Dear Lord, please let me fuck her before my dick explodes.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Sorry for the delay...unfortunately RL doesn't always cooperate...neither do 3 yr olds;(**

**Just a few more tonight, then another 15 tomorrow;)**

**ENJOY!**

My breathing was out of control.

Her chest was rapidly heaving.

We were both drowing in want.

He laughed.

"Touch, above the waist, only." He instructed.

My shaking hand slowly reached out to touch her shoulder.

Her trembling fingers moved agonizingly slow to my cheek.

We both sighed.

Our eyes beamed at one another.

Our breaths were quick and uneven.

Her skin was on fire beneath my fingertips.

She traced my jaw and skirted across my neck.

I raised both arms to run my palms across her collarbone.

She mimicked my movements.

Our hands in unison rested flat across the others heart.

We both sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: 5 more after this one...I'm gonna load these pretty quick...about 10-15 mins apart...so I can concentrate on writing Please Pass the Peas tonight...also gotta get the edits done on Just Out Of Reach so it can update tomorrow morning.**

**BTW, I have to give a HUGE THANK YOU to my team, lvntwilight09, reyes139 and my beta extraordinaire, Bnjwl... I love you ladies more than you will EVER KNOW.**

**AND, CONGRATULATIONS to Catastrophia of Trinity who is getting married tomorrow...LOVE YA!**

**HINTS: NO, they are not in training to become submissives or dominates...remember he is a TEACHER...all will be revealed in due time my lovelies...**

I licked my lips as my hands slowly moved towards her hardened nipples.

Taut. Pink. Pointing.

She moaned around my touch.

Her hands did the same to me.

I fought the shiver that flew through my body as she pinched and twisted.

The swoosh through the air and the smack on her ass startled me.

"Touch, only." He disciplined.

Her palms fell flat against my chest.

I puffed out my chest.

She did the same.

I ran my hands under her perfect tits.

My hands glided across the skin of her torso.

I heard the whoosh and knew my ass would soon feel the whack of the leather.

"Above the waist." He shouted.

I moved my hands to her face.

I drew my thumb across her plump lips.

Her tongue dashed out to taste my skin.

The whoosh soon followed.

"Touch, not taste. If you can't follow these rules with my guidance, how do you ever expect to learn?" He questioned.

She whimpered. I flew into a rage.


	17. Chapter 17

My eyes were on fire as I turned to look at him.

My hands were in fists.

He hurt her. Noone is allowed to hurt her.

"Are you upset with something?" He questioned me, his eyebrow up.

She touched me, softly, against my chest.

I turned to her. She shook her head.

Her eyes pleading with me that she was not hurt.

"Stand, both of you." He demanded.

I fought the anger and did as he asked.

We stood, inches apart. Bodies on fire.

Desire out in the open.

"Have you ever taken her from behind?" He asked me as he stuck the flogger between us, resting it on my dick.

I shook my head no, my eyes never leaving hers.

"You will tonight." He informed me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Only 2 more after this one...this is one of my fav ch's too;) Well, hell, I love the whole story but certain ch's stood out to me...this is one of them...**

**HINT: Edward is not gay or bi...he does get a little "riled" up by his teacher...he is in 'awe' of this man. Yes, I love me some slash...but not in this fic...**

**ENJOY!**

"Do you enjoy sucking his cock?" He asked her as the flogger moved to her pussy.

She nodded, tentatively.

I loved her mouth on me. But she was timid, unsure, inexperienced.

"I'll teach you to really enjoy it." He said, his voice soft.

"Do you enjoy licking her pussy?" He questioned me, the flogger moved up and down my shaft.

I nodded my head.

"I'll teach you to love it." He informed me.

The vibrations started again.

He must have a remote somewhere.

I moaned.

She whimpered.

"Boy, sit down in that chair." He demanded, as he pointed to small folding chair in the middle of the floor.

I moved to sit, scared and uncertain about what was about to take place.

"Girl, on your knees, between his thighs. Do not touch." Harsh and almost cruel he spoke to her.

My rage barely under control.

She was my life. My everything. He needed to show her respect.

He looked at me, his eyes met mine.

He laughed.

I growled.


	19. Chapter 19

He had a wicked look on his face as he leaned in to whisper.

"She's a dirty girl." He taunted me.

My hands were clenched tight, fists ready to throw a punch.

"She likes a hard cock in her mouth." He circled around to the other side.

His flogger ran through her ass.

The vibrations stopped.

I had not even noticed them with the anger coursing through me.

"She likes to have her mouth fucked." He said behind my ear.

He moved around behind me. His hands on my shoulders.

"She wants her hair pulled." He said, his voice evil and nasty.

I looked down at Bella, embarrassment riddled her face.

I realized what he was tried to do.

She wants to be a bad girl.

She does want those things he just goaded me about.

I felt my cock bounce off my lower abdomen.

He was celebrating.

I needed to catch up.

I was still in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: I am loving how confused all of you seem to be... Last one of the night and it's a doozy;)**

**Enjoy til in the morning!**

I looked up at him.

"Make her a dirty girl." He told me as he moved back to her side, he fell to his knees.

I wasn't sure what to do.

I grabbed my dick.

I stroked it a few times.

My own touch was enough to push me to the edge.

I stilled my hand, my eyes met hers.

She was honed in on my leaking cock. Her tongue peeked between her lips.

I placed the tip right against her lip and flung it back and forth a few times.

She moaned.

"Good girl, you want that pre-cum, don't you?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Then take it, using your mouth only." He was speaking soft and gentle with her.

Guiding her. Teaching her. Giving her confidence in herself.

The next time I flopped it against her mouth, her lips captured it and her tongue ran through my slit.

We both moaned, loudly.

"That's good, sweet girl. Now, show him how much you love that cock. Show his cock how much you want it to fuck your mouth." His words to her sent a hunger through my body.

She was always so gentle when she gave me head.

I had wanted her to be rough.

Suck hard.

Use her teeth.

Blow me.

I hissed as I felt her suck a little harder, taking more of me into her mouth.

Wet. Warmth. Suction.

Oh god, I'm not going to last.

**A/n: AND neither am I? Are you?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Good Morning, my luscious lovelies...buckle up...we're going for a ride today! This drabble ends at ch 35...and you'll get all of them today...unless you all want me to stretch it out until tomorrow? Up to you all;)**

**HERE WE GOOOOOO...**

He told her how to lick, twirl, swirl, suck and bite.

But my favorite was when he told her how to graze her teeth from the head to the base of my shaft.

I reached out and wrapped her hair through my fingers, holding it tight as she continued her head bob on my dick.

I thrusted into her mouth. I had always dreamed of doing that.

She hummed around my shaft.

It sent a bolt of lightening through my body.

"Good, good." His voice applauded.

"Keep sucking, relax your throat, let him slide down your tongue as he fucks your mouth." He cooed in her ear.

It added to my heightened arousal.

I thrusted harder and deeper into her throat. I felt the back of her tongue wtih my tip.

I knew I was about to explode in her mouth.

I clenched my eyes shut as I thrust up hard, she moaned and I exploded.

Pulse after pulse of my hot cum coating the back of her throat.

She licked. "Softly," he instructed, teaching her how to ride me through it, bring me down, clean me up.

Best. Blowjob. Ever.

I opened my eyes, her smiled beamed at me.

I'm sure I beamed back. But I felt too drunk to know.


	22. Chapter 22

He spoke soft words to her as I floated in ecstasy for a bit.

My mind twirled in the revelation of what I had just done to my sweet girl.

My body burned for the new found discovery of what this meant for our future.

My cock sprung back to life at that thought.

She laughed.

She sat on her heels before me as I finally gained my senses about me.

"Your turn, girl." He informed us both.

"Go lie on the bed, on your back. Spread eagle." She did exactly as he commanded.

Her nudity, in his presence, didn't seem to phase her.

She had always been bashful with me about her beautiful body.

I encouraged her to wear lingerie. Spent a fortune on it at holidays and birthdays.

But here, now, she seemed completely comfortable in her own skin.

I relished the thought of us enjoying free time, in the nude, in our own home.

Alone.

Fucking.

I think I moaned ou tloud.

"On your knees, boy." He motioned to the floor at the edge of the mattress.

My turn to learn.

I licked my lips.


	23. Chapter 23

I knelt before her.

Her pink pussy, glistened in the small ray of light that beamed in the room.

She smelled intoxicating.

I waited for him to instruct me.

"Does she smell ripe and ready?" He said from his knees, beside me.

I nodded, closed my eyes and took a huge whiff of her aroma.

"Run your nose down her thigh, show her with your actions how appealing that is to you." He instructed and I followed, unabashedly.

I heard her moan. I felt her wiggle.

"Put your hands on her thighs, spread her out for your enjoyment," his voice, soft and commanding in my ear.

I slowly pushed her legs further apart, her finely lined wet lips minutely spreading, the engorged swell of her clit poking through.

"Lick her from top to bottom. Just lick, with a light amount of pressure." I felt like he savoring this right along with me.

I laid the tip of my tongue at the top opening of her sex and slowly worked it down, a small hum escaped from the back of my throat, involunatarily.

When I reached her hot opening, it took all my strength not to thrust my tongue iniside of her for a taste.

I had always enjoyed pleasuring her this way, but always felt that she deemed it 'dirty', so I didn't ask to do it often.

Looking back now, I think she had wanted it more, but never pushed me for fear that I simply didn't enjoy it.

We were both so naive. We could have been enjoying this all along.


	24. Chapter 24

"Now, run your tongue in a circle around her clit, careful not to flick or touch it. The point is to have her on the edge." He whispered against my neck as he pulled back to observe.

I licked my lips, took a deep breath and twirled my tongue clock-wise around that swollen piece of flesh.

She moved, her hips bucked up. I had to stop and pull back a bit to avoid the contact with my tongue and that waiting nub.

"Perfect." He congratulated me.

"Now, suck it, slow, deep and gently bite around it. But not to much, we don't want to her to cum yet. This is a warm up for the big show." He reminded me as I followed every word he said.

She tasted like salt and lemon, with a dash of sugar thrown in. I had to chant in my head, 'keep her on edge, keep her on edge' becaues I really wanted to jam my fingers in her pussy, bite down on her clit and feel her explode around me.

She'd never done that before, but then again, neither had I.

She moaned my name.

I thrust my cock into the side of the bed.

I felt his chest against my back, "Slide your tongue down and taste her juices," his voice wet and erotic, as his words reached my brain.

My tongue slid through the wet, warmth of her opening and I moaned as I started to drive my tongue into her.

"That's it, lap it up...swirl it around, taste it all." Again, my brain listened as my body was going on instinct.

"Insert a finger and suck on her clit again." There was no slowing down at this point.

She writhed underneath the one hand I still had on her thigh.

I felt my own orgasm buidling as hers hit hard.

"Fuck her wtih your tongue, ride it out, taste it." I heard his own arousal through the words he spoke.

I couldn't get over the deliciousness that covered my tongue.

I never knew this pleasure before.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: Just ten more to go after this one...still breathing? LOL**

He instructed me how to ease her down, while allowing her to ride out her high.

He leaned back, stood and walked away from my sight.

She was panting. Her chest was heaving. Those beautiful tits bounced.

My cock was so engorged it was painful.

I rested my forehead against her thigh.

"Edward?" Her tiny voice squeaked out.

"Yes, my love." I lifted my head only to be met with her gorgeous brown eyes, full of love, as they stared back at me.

I crawled up the bed beside her.

I enclosed my arms around her.

Her hot breath against my chest.

My thick cock against her belly.

"Amazing." She breathed into my neck.

"Truly amazing." I gently replied before I laid a kiss on her forehead.

"You aren't mad?" Her eyes looked up at me, full of fear.

"No, love, I'm most certainly not." I said before I crashed my lips to hers, overcome with desire to show her how thrilled I was with what she'd done.

She responded with open lips and a waiting tongue. She moaned into my mouth at the taste of herself on me.

I was in heaven. Until I heard his voice.

"Stop." He demanded.

A/n: he he he...hate me yet?


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: DreamofRob10...OMFG...u r killing me...Yes, the 'teacher' is wearing leather pants...but he has a white shirt on, too. No leather vest...**

**TexasBella...he MIGHT be getting his rocks off too BUT this is what he does for a living...**

**HINT: The 'teacher' is a licensed sex therapist...**

**Wyrmie - so sorry you are so ill bb...I'm all to glad to provide this yummyness for you...hope it helps you feel better *big squishy huggles***

"Were you both virgins on your honeymoon?" His voice had a hint of knowing in it.

We both nodded. We had waited four long years to consummate our relationship.

Our honeymoon night was awkward and clumsy. But, we'd finally done it, we both relaxed a little at having the first time over with.

"Don't you wish now, in this moment that you could go back and re-do a few things?" I stared at him, his eyes were on fire, he truly loved his job.

And he did it well.

We both nodded at him, then turned to one another. Both of us with an apologetic expression on our faces.

We both understood.

"So, let's recreate the first 'fuck'." His words made me cringe. She sighed.

He stared at us both. His face in utter disbelief.

"You've never fucked your wife?" He questioned me, again with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head and dropped my eyes.

Her hand on my chest brought my eyes up to hers. She smiled. She loved me.

"Well, you are most certainly going to fuck her tonight." He smiled wickedly at us both.

The vibrations started in my ass. My hand on her lower back felt her's begin, as well.

My cock bounced.


	27. Chapter 27

Both of us began to feel the effects of the plugs, our bodies this close, the desire rising between us.

"On your knees, facing one another." He demanded. "And no touching, we're going to have to start again. Remember what you did earlier."

Our hands stopped touching, we both leaned in towards each other.

I wanted her. In the most primal of ways, my body was screaming out for me to touch her, fuck her, claim her.

"Mine." I whispered as I leaned over her shoulder, near her ear.

"Yours." She whispered back near my chin.

He cleared his throat.

"Remember what I've taught you, Edward, take the lead. Show your wife how much you desire her."

The vibrations stopped.

A/n: **And...HERE...WE...GO...he he he**

I ran my hands from her shoulders down her back, to the top of her ass. My hands swiftly cupped her ass and pressed her into me.

Desire ran through my veins.

She pressed into me. Her arms came up around my neck pulling me tighter against her.

"Stand up off the edge of the bed, Edward." I heard his voice in the cloud of lust, surrounding my brain.

I pulled us off the bed and stood, her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist. I'd never held her like this before.

I'd wanted to. But, it just seemed so...naughty.

She moaned as I turned and backed her up against a wall.

She ground down against me fully erect and aching cock.

I bit her tongue and she moaned.

"Take her." He commanded behind me.

A/n: oh...god...YES!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: So, um...this will be the last one for a few hours...sorry but I promised minime a trip to Chic-fil-a for chicken nuggets and playtime...I'm going to take my laptop but I don't think they have wi-fi there. **

**BUT, I will continue to write on Peas, for those of you reading that one...and for those that aren't shame on you...it's got a junk touching Edward;)**

**Tootles for now...ENJOY:)**

I growled at him.

"Mine." I said before I reached down, lined up my cock and pushed her down onto me.

"Yours," she groaned at the feel of my cock inside of her.

I couldn't control the desire and ache to crawl inside of her.

My cock was swelling as she tried to move and clenched around my shaft.

I thrust up into her hard, deep, forceful, over and over. Her head lulled back against the wall.

Her eyes slits of wanton-longings as I fucked her against the wall.

"Don't cum." He said, his voice starting to piss me off, again.

"Take her to the edge, but don't let her cum. Let it build." I glanced at him over my shoulder.

Was he crazy?

I wanted to fuck my wife. And I was, against a wall.

And I was moments from cumming inside of her.

"Move her to the bed, fuck her from behind." He whispered over my shoulder.

Fuck. I wanted that. God, how I wanted that.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: I'm back...did ya miss these naughty babies? he he he...**

**WET PANTIES WARNING AHEAD:):):) Buckle up...here...we...goooooooo (6 more chapters to go...)**

I stopped moving, held her against me and turned towards the bed, making it there in two short strides.

"You okay, baby?" I asked against her ear, her breathing erratic and weak.

"Never...better." She mumbled with her face buried in my shoulders.

I laid her down on the bed, kissed her hard and motioned for her to flip over.

I stood behind her, she was on all fours before me.

I stroked myself. The sight alone enough to rip my orgasm from me.

"Get up there and mount your mate." His voice commanded.

I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

"Mine." I growled.

He laughed and slapped my shoulder.

"So, show her that she is yours. Prove to me that she is yours." He challenged me again.

I crawled on the bed behind my wife. I rubbed my hands across her smooth, luscious ass.

She mewled and she pushed back into my hands,

"Take her." He whispered in my ear.

I lined myself up and pushed in.

Fuck...


	30. Chapter 30

Ch30

I sank down into her, further than I had ever been, surrounded by her heat, completely.

She lowered herself down to her elbows and pushed her ass up into my groin.

I gripped her hips, afraid of being to forceful.

"Don't think, just do." He once again reminded me, as he noticed my hesitancy.

I gripped her tighter, and started to thrust, hard, fast, deep...my head was spinning with this new sensation.

I brought a hand over and twisted the plug in her ass.

That sight alone took my breath away.

I couldn't even think of taking her there. That was still to foreign of a concept.

But, I hoped we'd get there someday.

The plug in my own ass started to vibrate.

"Stop thinking and just feel," His voice harsh and raw.

I let go...I pushed into my wife's body, I gave myself over the sensations that I was experiencing for the first time.

"Harder, Edward, please...fuck me harder." Her voice crooned, breathless and thick.

"Mark her, she wants it. She wants you to claim her." He was starting to piss me off, again.

I leaned forward, put my hands down on both sides of her head on the bed and fucked her to the best of my ability.

Just then, there was a slight twist to the plug in my ass.

I exploded inside of my wife.

I think I blacked out.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: Only four more after this one...a few of your questions should begin to be answered...if not, let me know at the end and I'll clarify more for you;)**

**ENJOY!**

"Edward?" Slap. Tap. I felt like I was floating.

"Edward?" Slap. Tap. I could feel something intense flowing through my body.

I blinked and the light was to bright. Who turned on the light?

My wife's beautiful face came into view.

Then his face came into view.

I cringed.

"I'm okay." I said as I tried to sit up. They both grabbed my arms to help me. I pulled away.

"Dude, that's the first time that's ever happened to me in like fifteen years that I've been doing this." He chuckled, not bothering to notice my obvious embarrassment.

"It's okay honey. It was a lot to take in at once." My wife's sweet voice said in a comforting manner.

I can't believe that I passed out from an orgasm.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him. I hoped he saw my anger.

He laughed and stood up, "Trust me, you'll definitely want to try that one again, sometime."

We both just stared at him.

He glanced back and forth between the two of us before he looked around the room awkwardly.

I glanced around myself, as they must have turned the lights on when I blacked out.

"I'll let you both get dressed and then we'll sit down and discuss a few things, alright?" He asked with a nod at each of us.

We both nodded our agreement.

"You'll find everything you need to remove the plugs in the bathroom, just through there," He said as he pointed to the a closed door across the room.

"You'll also find some instructions for aftercare, regarding the anal penetration devices. You are welcome to dispose of them or take them with you. There are cleaning products and packing in their, as well." He talked as he walked around the room, picking up a few things and putting them in a bag, I guess to take with him.

"Here is the remote for both devices as well as the instruction manuals on how to operate them." He laid a small booklett on the table by the door."

"Take your time, and it was truly an honor and a pleasure to guide you both through this process. I look forward to working with you both again, sometime."

He smiled and left the room.

I turned to my wife, "Do I have clothes here, Bella?" I scratched my head, still feeling a little woozy.

She smiled and blushed.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch32

"Yes, Edward, you have clothes here. I wouldn't have brought you here naked." Bella smiled at me then moved a piece of hair off my brow.

"How did you plan all this? Did you drug me?" I asked completely perplexed by this whole situation.

"Well, I was really scared that you'd waked up and be really mad. But, I secretly hoped that you wanted this too. Remember when we saw Jasper and Alice Whitlock at that Holistic convention we went to with Ro and Em?" She asked as it all started to click in place for me.

"Yes, I remember it very well." I admitted. I realized now that she's probably been doing the same thing that I've been doing, for the past six months.

"Well, once I heard about Jasper being a "sex teacher" I couldn't stop thinking about it. I mean, please don't think I don't love you or that you weren't enough. Because, baby, you are...you really, really are. I just wanted us to...try more." Bella admitted with a bashful expression on her face.

"Baby, I couldn't agree more. I've spent months researching all of this, too" I waved around the room. "I just wasn't sure if you would be interested or willing to try." I spoke soft and hoped she felt my love for her in my words. "Plus, I felt ashamed by the kinkiness of the things that I wanted to do to you."

We looked at each other and grinned.

"Money well spent then, since we're talking and well...doing something about it now, I guess." Bella laughed and I joined her in laughter, as I pulled her to me.

"Very well worth it." I admitted.

"Can we keep doing these things when we get home?" She looked up at me through those long dark lashes.

"Absofuckinglutely." I answered, completely on board with that idea.

We stood up and made our way to the bathroom, where we carefully tended to one another's plug issues. Once we were done, we got dressed in silence, stealing glances or touches the whole time.

I could not wait to get home and well...fuck my wife on every surface imaginable, in every position imaginable.

There was a knock on the door just as walked out of the bathroom.

"Can I come in?"

It was a woman's voice.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n: More answers...I hope. Only two more...**

Bella and I looked at one another and he shrugged her shoulders.

"We're dressed, you can come in." I said to the closed door.

The door opened to reveal a very short, very pregnant dark haired lady, whom I vaguely remember.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Jasper's wife." She stuck her hand out to me, with a smile on her face.

It hit me then where I knew her from, I'd only been seeing her face on the website everytime I researched it.

"Edward Cullen, nice to make your acquaintance." I shook her hand back. It was smaller than my wife's hand.

She giggled and smiled at Bella. "Is he always this proper?"

Bella nodded and grinned as she looked to me.

"Well, then I guess you two really _did_ need this lesson, huh?" She giggled and sat on the chair that I had used earlier to receive the best blow job ever in.

I couldn't help thinking of that moment and my cock twitched, in rememberance.

I didn't even need that silly cock ring anymore. I had a feeling that I would be in a constant state of arousal now.

It did feel quite strange to have the plug gone, though.

We might need to invest in a few of those for our own playtime. I know, from research, that they come in a variety of sizes and shapes.

I had a feeling after tonight, we'd be shopping the internet quite frequently for future our fuckfests.

Well, at least the ones I have planned in my head.

"Edward?" Bella's voice called me back to the here and now. She giggled as she called me back to the present.

"What? Oh, sorry," I blushed in embarrassment.

They both smiled and laughed at me.

"As I was telling Bella while you daydreamed, I am here to do your exit interview. I'm a licensed psychologist, so anything we discuss here remains between us. I'd just like to help with any problems, concerns or questions you might have after your lesson." She smiled and looked between the two of us.

"I've done a lot of research on this, so I'm aware that you have more advanced classes. How long should we wait before trying one of those?" Bella asked before I even had a coherent thought in my head.

"Well, as you are still a newlywed couple with relatively little erotica experience, I'd say whenever you both feel comfortable with the new course of your sexual relationship. You need to take the time and explore, in depth, what you've learned so far. Get better acquainted with one another's bodies, the sensations, overcome your fears and reservations that you had before tonight." Alice's answer made complete sense to me.

"I'm sure it will be a while. I have a lot to practice on and I'd really like to get better equipped at these new 'lessons' that I learned tonight before going any further." I answered, feeling confident in what little I had learned.

Bella smiled at me.

Then I smelled her.

Check please.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch34

Alice cleared her throat pulling Bella and I out of a deep, intense stare we had going on.

"If it's alright, I have a few questions that I'd like to ask." Her voice was soft and kind. Very comforting.

I looked to Bella, she nodded, "Sure." I answered for us both.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been a couple?"

"Almost six years. We dated for four years in College, we're about to celebrate our two year wedding anniversary." Bella answered, her hand woven into mine.

My body was on fire for my wife.

Four long years I waited to touch her naked flesh.

Almost six years we could have been enjoying the pleasure we experienced here tonight.

I had a lot to make up for and I didn't want to waste any more time.

"What else?" I asked, hastily.

Alice smiled.

"Were you both virgins when you married?" She asked, politely.

We both nodded our heads.

"No penetration at all, no foreplay, no dry-humping before you married?"

We both shrugged our shoulders, I nodded to Bella.

"We fooled around a little, I mean, look at him, it's a miracle we lasted as long as we did. But no, we had never touched or seen each other naked until our wedding night." She smiled at me, her eyes glazed with desire.

"Well, alrighty then. You two really are something special. I'm so happy that we could help you. We'll always be here if you need anything or have any questions." Alice said as she made to stand from the chair. I stood and immediately went to help her.

She was hugely pregnant for someone so small. "Twins." She replied without my asking.

"Congratualtions." Both Bella and I replied, then turned to smile at each other.

Someday, her belly would be just as round. But that was still a good ways off.

I had other plans for tonight and the new few months. At least.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This is the last chapter...I'm toying w/ the idea of a future outtake or possibly another "visit" to the teacher...if ya'll would like that...let me know if you want it.**

**I hope that I've answered your questions...if not, let me know, I'd be happy to clear it all up for you.**

**THANK YOU to all that read, reviewed and rec'd this fantasy smut. This particular story stemmed from a fantasy that I had way back when I was married to hubs#1...we'd found a place like this but never had the $1k to do it...**

**SHOUT OUTS: A HUGE, HUGE thanks to Pimp Momma Sandy, my twifey- lvntwiligh09, texasbella, reyes139, bnjwl, catastrophia and arc/jamie...last but not least Kitkat...I appreciate all of you immensely!**

We got in the car and my hand immediately took Bella's hand and brought it to my mouth, kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you, my sweet girl." I said as I started the car.

"I'm just glad you aren't mad. I was so worried you would hate it or worse, hate me."

I put the car back in park and turned to her. I stared at her hard for a few moments.

"Bella, I could never hate you. You are the light of my life. I've felt so wrong and shameful for the lustful and barbaric thoughts I've had of things I wanted to do to your body." I admitted, without fear.

"Edward, I want you to take me rough. I want you to enjoy my body, afterall, I saved it for you all those years. It's yours to play with as you like." She smiled a devilish grin at me.

"Then let's get home so I can get started. I want to bury my face in that sweet pussy of yours for hours." I grinned and she blushed.

"I'd really like to suck your cock again." She admitted, unashamedly.

"Anytime, love. As long as I get to fuck you over the kitchen table, the sofa, in the shower and on my desk." I replied, greedily.

"Hurry, Edward...oh god, please hurry. I need that, all of that and more." Her voice breathy and full of need.

I think I broke every speed limit the way home.

I fucked her against the tile in the shower.

She sucked me off against the closet door.

I ate her out on the dining room table.

We fucked all night and most of the next day.

I had never known such pleasure.

I think my dick was actually sore. I didn't know that was possible.

I know Bella was walking a little funny, she actually said her 'poonanny' hurt.

I laughed my ass off to hear such a thing from the mouth of my sweet girl.

But, I'll be damned if I ever let another fantasy go unknown again.

She'd always grant me whatever I wanted.

As I would her.

THE END

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed the ride...ruined panties aside...I'm sure a few of your hubs enjoyed it, least they knew where the extra excitement came from;)**

**Recs: **

**A Multitude of Sins by lvntwilight**

**Bed and Breakfast by Kitkat**

**Simply Coffee by EdwardsEternal**

**All roads lead to you by Bnjwl**

**All in my favs...peace, Kyla**


	36. Chapter 36 Sequel Info

SEQUEL INFO….

After a lot of thinking and deliberations I have come to the decision that I am not working on any sequels until after the first of the year.

I am reaching that point of burnt out in my writing and do not want to just crank out some jibberish to meet a silly time constraint.

So, in order to do the stories justice here is the time line for the sequels I have planned:

3rd installment in the "Anger Management" series will begin posting around January 15th. Should wrap up mid February and the 4th and final installment will begin sometime in April.

"Who Is This" sequel will start posting around January 10th or so. – LOOK FOR AN EPOV OUTTAKE in the TEXAS WILDFIRES COMPILATION – go donate as little as $5!

"Fantasy Granted" sequel will post in February…..maybe sooner, just depends.

Please feel free to PM me on ffnet or hit me up on FB – kylamichelle hugsalot if you have questions, concerns, etc….

Thanks for understanding!

kyla


End file.
